The Love I Have For You
by lgarxauys
Summary: When she saw the love of her life falling for other woman, she thought that life is already over. She just didn't know that there is someone who is waiting for her all this time. Waiting for her to see him and hopefully, to make her fall in love again. This time, with him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own FAIRY TAIL. The great Hiro Mashima owns it. :D

Notice: I'm just a novice writer. I just hope you'll find my work acceptable.

* * *

The Love I Have For You

Chapter 1: _When It Rains, It Pours_

_She must be dreaming, right? _That's the only thing she could think of now. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Heck, she doesn't even want to see it.

A couple hugging while kissing intimately. The man had his one hand on the back of the girl and another on the back of her head. The girl had her arms around the neck of the guy.

_This is not true. _She said in her mind as her tears drop from her face. She didn't even realized she was crying.

_Yeah, that's right. It's only a dream. A dream and I will wake up sooner or later then it's all gone. _She convinced herself.

"I love you, Natsu."

_No Natsu. No. Please._

But when the words she doesn't want to hear slipped out of the guy's lips, she knew her world is falling.

_"_I love you too, Lisanna..."

_How could he do this to me?_

She hicked at the wrong time. The couple faced her, shocked that she was there, seeing them confess to each other.

"Lucy?" The guy asked with a shocked voice.

"I-I -" she didn't want to hear him anymore.

"Lucy..." This time it's her friends voice.

"I'm sorry. I just-" her voice failed her.

She took a step backward. The guy raised his hand and opened his mouth to say something but he can't.

After all, he was caught two-timing by his _girlfriend._

She took a step again, and again, until she was running. Running from her worst nightmare.

She ran and ran. She didn't know where she is going. She ran until all of her energy is drained from her body. Her knees buckle under the extreme pain from running for hours.

She dropped from exhaustion and lied on the hard ground. The black clouds hovered the sky and rain drops can be felt on her face. The rain began to pour over her body but she just lied there, feeling numb all over her body.

"Juvia can be a little mean sometimes. Why of all days?" She tried to joke but it was all useless.

Tears are still flowing out silently from her face. She can't stop crying.

She thought she was strong enough to face this if ever it happen.

And it happen.

The boy of her life, falling for someone else.

The boy she though she would be with forever, in the arms of her friend.

And the boy she gave all her love, now breaking her by loving another one.

_Life sucks. _She thought.

"Hey. Are you ok?" A man's voice could be heard.

She couldn't speak. She could just see a silhouette of a man just a few steps away from her. He was holding an umbrella.

"Hey. Are you- Lucy?!" The man exclaimed.

The man rushed over her, throwing his umbrella and raised her body.

_Who needs an umbrella_. He's an ice mage for god's sake.

Leaning her to his chest, he started to shake her gently.

"Lucy, what happened? Why you're on the ground? Are you hurt? Who damn fuck did this to you?" He asked, too many questions in his mind and anger can be heard in his voice.

She can now see the man's face. It was one of her closest friend, even bestfriend.

"G-gray..." She whispered. Her voice dull and have no life.

"Lucy! Please tell me what happened!" He said. His voice laced with concern.

"N-n-nat-su..." She whispered while tear started again to flow out of her eyes.

"Natsu? What happened?" He asked.

"He ... Lis-sanna ..." She sobbed and cried on to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

He could see this coming.

It started when Natsu and Lisanna came back from a mission together. Lucy can't be seen since she was with Erza on a mission(the demon dragged Lucy actually). He raised his eyebrows when he saw them smiling and giggling(in Lisanna's case) and skinship can be seen. It really disturbed him. He thought that they were just reliving the past when they were kids. And when Lucy came back, Natsu didn't even kiss his girlfriend(he knows. Lucy didn't call him bestfriend for nothing, much to his dismay). They didn't even date(he really knows). Now that Salamander have really done it.

_Damn fire breathing bastard._

If it wasn't for the girl he loved, he would have broken all the bastard's bone and freeze his whole body for eternity so that he couldn't lay one finger on his love.

But he knows she would be sad if ever that happened.

_If only you've seen me first, then you're not crying like this..._

He was still hugging her until he felt the body he was hugging became limp. He panicked and checked if she fainted but when she seem to be sleeping, he sighed in relief.

He saw her closed eyes, while breathing hoarsely. The frown on her face, it looked like she was in pain even in her sleep.

The world where she was safe and sound, now haunted by a dragon worse than the Acnologia, the dragon who broke her heart.

He carried her like a bride and went to her house. He knew he would be trespassing again her house but with grave matters in his hand(or arms he thought), he didn't care anymore.

All he wish is that his loved one will smile again.

* * *

_Lucy!_

Huh? She looked around. There were green everywhere. Tall trees, lovely wild flowers, green grass and the vast blue sky. It's all picture perfect scene.

Then she saw him.

_He really looks good. _She thought.

The sun is shining down on him. His salmon colored hair that sways gently with the wind. His white scarf, a signature accessory of his. And his big smile, all for her.

He was the reason she had a life now, a guild she called _home. _He introduced the wonders of having friends who will stand up for her no matter how grave the situation is.

An example of that is when she was captured by Phantom Lord who was paid by her father. She didn't realize how strong the bond of each wizard of Fairy Tail and how much they were willing to sacrifce their lives for their nakama.

Then after all of the things that happen, through good or bad times, he was always with her. She can depend on him, being an idiot but true friend.

There were times that Natsu made her feel special. That's why she fell in love with him(although she tried to deny it) and when he confessed to her, how happy she was. Her heart was full of happiness and love. The hugs and kisses that they've shared is enough to send her flying to heaven.

It's all because of Natsu.

She smiled and ran toward him but she stopped on her tracks. A silver haired girl came by and held her loved one's hand. She was smiling at her.

Then he said something that would break her heart even more.

_We are getting married. _

The world spinned.

_You must be kidding me, right? _She thought.

_S_he reached her hand toward to the couple but they were gone.

She's all alone.

Alone.

* * *

She opened her eyes, wide with fear. She gasped for air, as if she can't get enough oxygen in her lungs. She could feel sweat on her forehead as she sat up. She looked around the room, she was in her room.

The rain didn't stop. It got heavier and more grey. The coldness that surrounds her is enough to break her bones. She covered herself with her comforter more. Then she looked at the man who was sitting or sleeping on her sofa.

_Gray..._

_He didn't wear clothes again... He will catch cold if he always wear nothing._

She smiled, a tired broken smile.

Then memories rushed in her mind, painfully reminding her of what happen

Natsu with Lisanna.

Tsk. What a joke this life have brought her.

She didn't realize tears dropping from her eyes. She covered her mouth to supress her sobs, not wanting to wake up the man in her room but she failed.

He woken up to the sound of someone crying. He looked at the bed and saw her. She was covering her mouth while looking at him. He rushed over and carefully hugged her.

He didn't mind the tears in his chest. He didn't care if she was crying because of someone else.

All he wanted to do is to heal her broken heart.

And that's what he is going to do.

* * *

They sat together on her bed, leaning on the headboard. She was leaning her head on Gray's shoulder. His head on top of her head. They were holding hands, the girl squeezing his' tightly as if she needed energy.

She needed energy to go on with life.

The rain started to lighten up.

* * *

NOTE: I hope that you will enjoy reading this story of mine. :D I really love Lucy for Gray :D Thank you :D Please review this so i can have a better idea of what to put on this story. if you have any ideas, just pm me :D

-lgarxauys


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own FAIRY TAIL. The great Hiro Mashima owns it. :D

Notice: I'm just a novice writer. I just hope you'll find my work acceptable.

* * *

The Love I Have For You

Chapter 2: _A Cup of Sweetness_

She was busy making some tea for her and Gray. She was humming tunelessly as she roamed around.

He was just watching Lucy.. She looked a bit off balance but she can still walk.

Who knows what she's feeling right now.

_And who knows what you're feeling right now... _His mind said to himself.

"Here you go" she gave Gray a cup of tea and she sat on the chair.

She put some sugar on her tea and stirred it slowly. Then she sipped it. She frowned when the sweetness is not up to her liking. She put some more and more until a hand stopped her.

"Do you want to get fat? You're putting too much sugar, Lucy."

Then she noticed the cup was up to the brim, the sugar is almost one-third of the cup.

"Oh? I didn't realize. Sorry Gray." She apologized

"Why you're saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong you know." He said.

"Hahaha." She laughed but her laugh sounded weird to her.

She got another cup of tea. _Too much sugar would ruin my figure, _she thought.

They drank their tea in silence. She kept on looking down.

_Aish this girl... _He said in his mind while looking at Lucy.

_She looks beautiful even though her eyes are puffy and red. Her nose is so red it's like..._

_"_Pfft..." He couldn't help himself.

"Why? What's funny?"

"You look like... Hahaha!"

She pouted and crossed her arms. "I look like what, Gray Fullbuster?"

"Rudolph... You know. The reindeer with the red shiny nose." He laughed hard.

"I don't look like that!" She pouted more.

When Gray didn't stopped laughing, she 'hmmpf' and looked away.

_Meanie Gray... _She thought then when she looked at him, he was wiping his tears of laughter and was smiling widely.

_Wow. I never thought Gray could smile like that... _

She smiled unconsciously as she looked at Gray.

Gray stopped laughing when she saw Lucy looking at him while smiling.

_Now that's what you call beautiful. She even look more beautiful when smiling..._

_"_Why you're smiling like that? It's scary you know." He teased her.

"Gray!" She pouted again while hitting Gray's arm.

"Sorry." He raised his hands in surrender.

_God how could someone look beautiful and cute at the same time... _

"Hmmpff..." She looked away again while crossing her arms.

"Now now. I'm sorry ok. Don't pout. You're too cute for that." He stopped.

_Now what the hell is that... _

She blushed when he said that. She lowered her head and smiled unconsciously.

"Well, it's just that I've never seen you smiled like that. It's quite nice on you." She said shyly.

"Oh really? Maybe you should always polish your nose until it looks like Rudolph again and you'll see this smile again." He teased her again.

"Awww. Meanie Gray." She said while pouting.

"You're pouting again." He pinched her cheeks.

"Shhhtoff Guuray" she said, pinching his cheeks too.

"Ok ok. Luuuet gooo." He said, taking his hands off Lucy's cheeks.

She pinched his cheeks harder then let go. They were both rubbing their cheeks while glaring at each other. Then they smiled and laughed together.

"You should smile like that. You look more beautiful when you're smiling." He said truthfully.

She blushed more and looked at Gray's eyes. There were nothing but kindness in his eyes.

"Thanks Gray. It's because of you I can smile like this." His heart beat fast when she said that. He looked away while trying to keep calm his beating heart.

_She can smile because of me..._

He held her hand while stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"No you can smile because you're strong. You know you can face anything with a smile on your face. Don't you know, you have a strong and beautiful heart and that's why you can smile. The Lucy I know does not give up on anything, whether it is a battle or life."

She could feel tears rolling down her eyes but she tried not to cry.

"Thank you Gray. For being here. With me." She said while smiling sweetly at Gray.

"Always remember that Lucy."

_I don't need any sugar on my tea for it to taste sweet. Just seeing your smile makes my life sweeter._

* * *

NOTE: I'm sorry it's short ... my mind is all hazy ... :)

please enjoy ... :)

-lgarxauys


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own FAIRY TAIL. The great Hiro Mashima owns it. :D

Notice: I'm just a novice writer. I just hope you'll find my work acceptable.

* * *

The Love I Have For You

Chapter 3: _Moving On_

She skipped on the way to her guild. She's wearing a shirt that hugged her small body, white shorty shorts and flats.

She really have to thank Gray for accompanying her yesterday. He's the reason she's not wallowing in pain right now.

She waved her hand to those who are in the guild already. They smiled happily to her. It seemed that the news of Natsu's two-timing didn't reach them yet. Just what will the guild do if they heard it. She cringed at the thought.

She could see Elfman lecturing Nab about being a man and she couldn't help but giggle. Jet and Droy were arguing for Levy but Levy's focus is on Gajeel. Macao and Wakaba having a drinking battle with Cana. Then they will fight and the others would join.

_Normal Fairy Tail..._

She looked for Gray but it seems the man is still sleeping on his house. _Well, after staying all day at my room, I should give him more credit._

She walked to the bar but no one is there.

_Maybe Mirajane is out. But even Kinana?_

She walked to the request board to see if there is any job good and fit for her. She need to pay her rent. She must do something that didn't need the help of Gray or Erza or ...

_Natsu... _

She sighed as she kept on looking on the request board.

_One way to dampen the mood. Aish. _

She scratched her head even though it's not itchy. While deciding on some good jobs, she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and saw Lisanna, fidgetting and sweating.

"Uhm... Lucy... Could we talk?" She asked while looking at the ground.

_Is she ready for her? _She thought. _Well let's get it done. _

"Sure Lisanna. Let's go to the balcony." She answered.

She went to the balcony, not even looking if Lisanna is following her or not. She leaned on the stone railings and let her hair sway to the wind. She even closed her eyes to savor the gentleness of the wind. But the peacefulness didn't calm her heart. Then she heard footsteps.

"U-uhm... L-lucy..." Lisanna started. Lucy only stared at the sky. How should she react, she wonder.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm so sorry I've hurt you."

"..."

"It's just, I can't -" lucy could not take it anymore.

"Stop."

"Eh?" Lisanna stuttered.

"I know you love Natsu very much. I've heard stories about you and him when you were just children. I could see the love in both of your eyes. It's enough for me to back off." She said, not looking at her.

"Lucy..." Lisanna said, awed at what Lucy said.

"I forgive you, Lisanna." Lucy looked at Lisanna, smiling. She can't be angry at Lisanna. It's just so wrong.

"Lucy!" Lisanna rushed to Lucy and hugged her tightly while crying. She kept on saying sorry.

"Now now. Stop crying or else I'll be dead if Natsu heard you cry." She joked while stroking Lisanna's back.

"I'll never do that to you Lucy." They turned to the source of the voice.

"Natsu!" Both girls exclaimed while Natsu went to them.

"Lucy." They were shocked with what Natsu have done.

He kneeled down in front of Lucy and bowed.

_No, this is not Natsu. This is not the Natsu I loved. _

"I beg for your forgiveness Lucy. I'm sorry for the pain I inflicted on you." He said, not raising his head.

Lucy kneeled down too and raised Natsu's body.

"I forgive you Natsu." She smiled while tears are streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I can't forgive myself for hurting you. You're one of the greatest person I've ever met and I've hurt you. I'm sorry..." He said. It pains her to see Natsu like that.

Lisanna kneeled down too and was crying hard.

"Oh come on people. I already forgive you and why are we kneeling here? The floor is dirty you know." Lucy said while standing up, removing dust from her knees and legs.

"Haha. You're right." The couple followed Lucy and smiled at her.

"Well, there's one last thing I like to do." Lucy said while staring at Natsu.

Natsu gulped and asked "W-what is it?".

Lucy punched Natsu straight and square on the face. The force is not much but Natsu flew to the other end of the balcony.

"Natsu!" Lisanna went to her boyfriend and checked if he was okay. Of course he's not okay. Blood is coming out of his nose and there were stars circling around his head.

_KO baby. _She cheered on her mind.

"Well, that feels good. Later!" She waved her hand at Lisanna and the already fainted Natsu.

She closed the door and breathed deep. She didn't notice she was shaking. She staggered down the stairs, holding down her second batch of tears.

Then she saw Gray looking at her emotionlessly. She smiled at him but she was so sure that it didn't look like a smile to Gray.

She was so tired of braving up her mind and heart. She wished she could borrow Erza's magic and requip her heart with armor so that it will be inpenetrable and closed from all the pain she was experiencing now.

Now all she want is someone who could protect her heart from bleeding further.

She sniffed and she bit her lower lip hard. She saw Gray opening his arms.

_Gray... _

She jumped to Gray who catched her and cried silently on his chest. Her hands clenched his shirt tightly. He placed his hand on her back while the other on her head.

"Now cry all you want. It will be a lot better. I promise." He said while carressing her hair.

She was done putting a smile on her face just to show Natsu and Lisanna that she is okay. She didn't want to look like an idiot to them. She didn't want them to wallow in misery like she is right now. She have to toughen her emotions just to show them that she could move on.

But with the touch of Gray's hand and the warmth of his body, she let go all of her frustrations and anger and sadness she was feeling.

_Damn. It felt so good._

* * *

He have just entered the guild when he saw Lucy and Lisanna walked up the stairs. Then he saw Natsu followed them.

_Now what's going on?_

He then went to follow them but a hand stopped him. When he looked back, he saw it was Mirajane.

"Uhm Gray."

"Yeah?"

"Can you please check on Lucy? I've heard what happen the other day. I-" Mirajane started but Gray stopped her.

"I've been doing that. Don't worry. Lucy is a strong woman and she love her friends more than anything. I know that she'll probably forgive them." Gray said, pride can be heard in his voice.

"I know. Just please check on them ok?" Mirajane pleaded.

"Ok." Was the simple answer of Gray.

Then he walked upstairs, knowing Lucy might need a friend that will comfort her.

And he will be the one.

* * *

He heard the conversation and he even heard the crash. Probably Lucy punched Natsu.

_That's my girl. _He smiled then freeze. _My girl? What the heck Gray?_

Then he heard the opening of the door and saw Lucy. She smiled to him but that smile is so fake.

He opened his arms, and when Lucy jumped to him(that was freaking 20 steps) he caught her and hugged her.

He will always be there for Lucy, whether it makes him sad and alone.

All because he loves her.

* * *

**NOTE: **I"m very sorry if i updated very late ... This is my only time to post this chapter ... I'm having problems managing my studies and my duties as an officer of an org and its taking toll on me :(((

OMG! I could just cry when Gray recognized Ultear even if she aged so much ... (SPOILER TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ YET THE LATEST UPDATE...)

BUT! I laughed so much when Gray asked Juvia when she became some sort of a machine (the Juvia version 2.0) and that version is much crazier... Gray just made my day :))

I just hope Hiro Mashima doesn't let Gray and Juvia ... you know ? It will just break my heart big time ... :((

Anyway thank you so much :)

-lgarxauys


End file.
